Potter's Army
by LeprechanLady
Summary: 10 years after their victory at the Battle of Hogwarts the Death Eaters now hold control over the school. After spending the last decade in hiding Harry and his remaining allies devise a plan to finish what they started. Intrusting two teams with the dangerous task of infultrating Hogwarts and evening the odds. All submissions by PM Cowritten with Artemis' Hunters
1. How it all began

**A/N Artemis' hunters**

Hello, everyone! It's great to be able to finally jump into this. For my portion of the story the team will be:

Armand "Armie" Le Roy - Gryffindor (Team Leader)  
Ciara Rostova - Slytherin  
Elizabeth "Lizzie" McCalestar - Hufflepuff  
Gregor Sibyllus - Gryffindor  
Nydia Ventura - Slytherin

Featuring… Warren Kemp (not mentioned in my first), Arlina Copper, and Aidan Leonhardt.

 **A/N LL Lax**

Hi guys we are really happy to start this. So in my chapter I am taking on

Laurel Carraway- Ravenclaw (my leader)  
Dante Sage Williams- Slytherin  
Fitzgerald Darling- Ravenclaw  
Calista Sienna Roux- Gryffindor  
Ryan Holland- Ravenclaw

There will also be Warren Kemp, Arlina Cooper (not in my first) and Aidan Leondhardt as leads just not the core 5 on a mission. They will have pivotal roles though.

Artemis Hunter and I would like all involved to review both chapters. An in-depth one is only required for the story where your person is in, but we want to make sure you read both so when we combine you know all the characters.

Cheers!

…

 **Laurel's POV**

It was a large, handsome, stone building standing well on rising ground, and backed by a ridge of high woody hills; and in front, a stream of some natural importance was swelled into greater, but without any artificial appearance. Its banks were neither formal nor falsely adorned.

I approached the house in step behind the house elf.

Kreature was his name as he mumbled to himself guiding me towards the old manor, "Girl has no meat on her bones. Does girl's family feed her? A family of death eaters should feed girl. So small so skinny."

I knew better than to argue with an ancient house elf but it was getting under my skin, "would you mind shutting the hell up? Where's Harry?"

Kreature looked bewildered at me as if I'd personally harmed him, "girl doesn't call master that. Girl calls master, Mr. Potter, master potter, not friend's name. Girl is no friend of master."

I remained silent the rest of the long walk to the mansion. Listening instead to the stone's cracking under every footstep until I reached the front door.

Before I even knocked Harry Potter opened it. He wore his signature glasses with his hair a mess on top of his head. His cheekbones swallowed in and bags sat under his eyes.

"Laurel," he smiled with a little effort, "nice to meet you again and thanks for agreeing to talk."

"Of course, Ha- Mr. Potter," I smiled back nodding to Kreature who looked satisfied before he disappeared in a bang.

Harry brought me into his office. It was old, with wood paneling and a smokey fire in the corner.

Harry sat at the old armchair across from me eyeing me up and down. I patted down my hair suddenly self-conscious of the untamable curls. Harry smiled at me trying to assure me, but the star-struck appeal of the legendary Harry Potter was hard to ignore. Harry pulled out a familiar picture and asked, "Have you ever met Aidan Leonhardt?"

Of course, I have. Blonde hair and blue eyes, remarkably handsome to the point even talking to him is hard. He flirted with me once, asked me on a date, unfortunately, a friend of mine convinced me not to, but it is a what-if. He is known to be a happy guy, quidditch player and captain of the dueling club. His older sister is a 7th year Ravenclaw so I see her often. I have heard he does have a dark side, that is uncontrollable, but those are just rumors.

"We are acquainted sir," I respond smiling at Harry to show off being in the know. "His sister is a 7th year in my house."

"Aidan's father was in the Order, he was an ally… or so we thought. His father is a diplomat for the ministry and rumored to be amongst Voldemort's hidden ranks. The hidden ranks have a job to make sure that nothing secret is going on in the shadows, such as a rebellion. Mr. Leonhardt keeps two eyes on the ministry but does host meeting monthly with the hidden ranks. Now Voldemort would never appear at one of these meetings but I'm also curious if those are true. He did appear very loyal back in the day and some information he was told still hasn't been revealed to the Dark Lord. Do you see my issue here?"

"You are curious as to where his family's allegiance stands."

"Well done Laurel," Harry smiled genuinely. There was no light in his eyes, but he did seem genuinely pleased. "I want you and your team to find out… ethically. No forbidden magic as you will be caught and no sloppiness that will leave your team or yourself vulnerable."

"Who is my team, sir?" I asked curiously. I've been wondering for weeks the name of my fellow wizarding rebels.

"Herbology detention. Tuesday night. They are all instructed to be there. They will all misbehave in some way and it's your job to walk in and introduce yourself. I have named you the leader Laurel. You are in charge of half of my people at Hogwarts, but I don't want you to know the other team. Just in case." Harry then pulled out five plain, silver rings. "Give this to them. When you are all together it will light up for a minute so you know there are no imposters or random students getting detention or eavesdropping. This is your tracker, it will burn warm when you are near Aidan- won't hurt or anything- and make a small vibration every time Aidan lies."

Harry paused before starting again, "this isn't the first nor the last time we'll meet Laurel, but I haven't asked you yet why you are motivated to help?" Harry asked pushing his long unruly hair out of his face. It had streaks of grey in it now; he had truly aged well beyond his years.

"My family wasn't in harm's way. Half of them are Death Eaters, but my immediate family is neutral. I just have a… feeling that it's wrong and I cant let that be the case. I have no sad story of family dying, just a moral compass that is going off the charts and I don't know how to fix it," I responded a little desperately. "Does that make sense?"

Harry nodded, "a dear person in my life was motivated by revenge. Revenge of my parents' murder. And of his time in Azkaban. He was my godfather-"

"Sirius Black," I nodded in response.

"He was a good man. Would have liked you. He always liked people with a bit of fire," Harry grinned as the flames from the fireplace danced across the reflection in his glasses, "But he wanted nothing more than to kill Peter Pettigrew, he was driven by revenge and I can't help but believe if he could let go of revenge he might still be here. Keep your head on your shoulders and your eye on the prize." Harry nodded at me.

We talked a little while longer before he sent me back to the Ravenclaw common room. It was right after Christmas, so everyone had already moved in. It was two in the morning. My mind was swirling with thoughts. I am a leader, I am working for Harry Potter, I could die, my family could be killed, and my Fitz could be killed.

Who was on my team?

Are they my enemies or friends?

Will they like me?

Listen to me?

When it was finally morning I waited eagerly at the bottom of the boys common room stairs. I felt myself bouncing on my feet, while my hands jittered nervously. I needed to feel normal, just for a second. I am not a good liar or faker so pretending all is good, is like drinking Polyjuice Potion for fun.

Finally Fitz jumps down the stairs looking as disheveled as always. He stops in front of me with a crooked smirk. I habitually reach out and tighten his tie as he looks at me confused. The catlike eyes have undisguised dark circles underneath showing he hasn't slept much but still seemed confused at my apparent nervousness, "with all due respect, if you are nervous about the first day of classes for the semester I don't know if we can be friends. I mean we don't even have an assignment due or a test in weeks."

My eyes shot up at him annoyed and amused, "I am not nervous about school." I spat at him half joking as we started to walk towards breakfast.

"Nervous about seeing your howling exboyfriend," he asked starting to howl in the hallway as on lookers smiled at him admiringly. My ex and I broke up right before Christmas after 4 months together. Warren never liked Fitz, whereas Fitz loved antagonizing Warren.

I hit his chest with the back of my hand flippantly, "I told you that in confidence!" I whisper yelled at him looking around to see if anyone was listening in, "he doesn't want people knowing he's a werewolf."

"Well I know," Fitz said determinedly looking at his feet as a serious shadow passed his face, "and I don't care how _ruggedly_ handsome or mysterious Warren Kemp is, he's not touching you.

I rolled my eyes and smiled teasingly up at Fitz, "he already has…"

Fitz let out an exaggerated gasp and covered his ears. He walked in comfortable silence for a moment. "That is _gross_!" He finally outburst laughing and exaggerating the word _gross_ like the first years do.

"Anyway there goes my first and only boyfriend ever for the rest of eternity," I sighed looking for positive reassurance. Most people would ask their girlfriends for this, and I do have girlfriends, but Fitz is my best friend and I know he's honest.

"You'll get another," he said positively. "Hopefully one where a bite wont give you a lifetime curse… but another will come." He smiled at me, "I promise."

I could only snort in response. I liked this conversation. It was stupid and meaningless, but it took my mind off the fact that I might be dead in a few weeks or days or hours.

"You are blindly optimistic Fitzy," I smiled at him.

"Fitzy," he repeated. "Don't know why I ever let you call me that." We sat down as he started shoveling sausages, rashers and eggs on his plate. He took a large mouthful and while chewing commented, "you've got that whole Goya thing going, you'll be fine."

"What's Goya?"

"An artist- you philistine!" he laughed back grabbing some toast across the table.

"Sorry my family isn't made up of the creative minds of magic," I paused while he kept eating like a madman, "were you just insulting me or complimenting me? Cause I am lost on what you meant."

"Compliment of course," he then motioned to his lips trying to think of a way of putting it, "You got pillowy lips." Fitz looked up at my lips then nodded that he picked out the right word.

"Pillowy lips?" I laughed trying to relieve all this built up nervous energy that had been weighing me down, "now I know you are messing with me."

"Men like that I guarantee it!"

"And how would you know?"

"I'm a man," he smiled back pushing a hand through his combed hair.

"Hardly." I laughed grabbing a scone and tossing it at his face, where it bumped off it and onto his face. Fitz picked it up and took a bite. Finally my nerves felt at ease

 **Calista's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. This was my last day to turn around. This was it. My green eyes stared back at me. Detention. Just need to get a detention. The fear of actually failing to do the first and most likely the easiest task haunted me as I felt my hands shake with either nervous energy or excitement. Maybe both.

Breakfast was bland. I sat with a few other Gryffindor's arguing about quidditch.

We had a game against Ravenclaw coming up now that Christmas break was over.

"We have nothing to worry about," a friend smiled. "We have Armie!"

(A/N this is a person on my cowriters side. You should still read it, but he is a little older and of course she knows who he is)

"Not if Laurel Carraway knocks him off his broom," I replied grimly hardly able to eat my eggs out off nausea of my upcoming day. How can I pay attention to Quidditch on a day like this?

"Don't be a downer! She's hot, but no way she'll get our boy Armie." My guy friend smiled as they carried on the conversation talking about some hot 7th year. Probably Arlina Cooper or something.

When it was time I almost ran to Herbology. We were with the Ravenclaws, but I sat on my own. I started dumping soil in my pot carelessly and tending to my plant.

This was it.

It was time.

I wrapped my hands around the pot ready to cause a ruckus when a hand was raised. Chinese Chomping Cabbage. We were raising it for potions class, but today wasn't a day to care about that.

Fitz Darling. Grinning and conspiratorial, all kinetic limbs and generous laughter, possessed of a demeanor that suggests that he has both seen it all and seen nothing at all. Fitz has this ability to slip so readily into familiarity with everyone he meets, that it's hard to imagine we've never met before until you realize he's done it to everyone. He's a friendly guy, a tad nosey as if like to know everything about everyone but not one to gossip.

"Scuse me Miss?" Fitz asked smiling his half-upturned mouth, which seemed to suggest a mind dancing with naughty ideas. "I was just curious if you'll be eating that Turkish delight on your desk."

Our plump Herbology teacher scoffed, "Mr. Darling, I assure you I will be."

"Professor Camp, with all due respect," Fitz closed his eyes as if he was prepared to give a blow he knew would backfire, "the last thing you need is another Turkish delight, your backside is already in danger of wiping out your footprints."

The class erupted in laughter as Professor Camp marched over to Fitz and grabbed his ear forcefully as the boy winced. "Detention for you Mr. Darling. 2 weeks worth of it for your rudeness and 10 points from Ravenclaw"

His classmates didn't seem to care as they were still howling laughing. I'd be lying if I were to say that I could resist joining in.

It took me a minute to realize what happened. Fitzgerald Darling had been given detention. He wanted it. Harry Potter had chosen him.

I was walking by to fill the soil as I passed the back of his chair and couldn't help it as the words spilled from my mouth, "you? You haven't passed class honesty since school started. And you are on my team?"

Fitz's eyebrow cocked in amusement as his friends whispered around in confusion. Foot in mouth syndrome will be the death of me. He followed me to the soil looking around to assure no onlookers, "… Calista isn't it? I assume we are both under the same instructions to keep our mouth's shut, which leads me to assume you have little restraint. But I do assure you that even if spells and charms and magic isn't exactly my weapon, I offer you my mind and words. You have your wand and I have my mind. A mind needs books and good conversation as a wand needs lessons. And if I was to gander a guess, with such an uninhibited mouth, that you possess, you'll need me to talk you out of lots of trouble.

Without another word, he backed away offering me the wink-and-grin-and-head-tilt that has given him the reputation he not holds.

I watched him sit back with the Ravenclaws. He scooted right next to Laurel Carraway. She gave him a curious look as if he'd grown a horn out the side of his head. The two of them were the strangest pair of Ravenclaws. They're both startlingly ribald and whip-smart, whereas Laurel is more honest whereas Fitz is more charming.

Laurel is the kind of girl where she looks like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. She has a kind face and eyes, with a smile that lights a fire in someone's stomach. Her face often free from makeup, but instead of most of us without makeup she looks fresh and lively. Although she can have a quick tongue you wouldn't assume that from looking at her. Fitz and Laurel are best friends, have been since first year despite continuous rumors that they are dating.

And with that, I threw a pot across the room. Everyone looked at me bewildered, but I just eyed Professor Camp aggressively waiting for her to yell out "Detention!" which she did. I sat down proudly avoiding eye contact with everyone.

 **Dante's POV**

I sat in the Herbology greenhouse at the end of the day. My green tie matched all the plants, but it felt wrong here. Almost traitorous. Like I was working against my people, against my house, but my people were against my beliefs. Either way, I was a traitor.

There were a few other people in the room. A Ravenclaw boy with a snub nose that makes him look childlike was reading a book titled The Call of the Wild leaning back in his chair with his feet on the counter. A Gryffindor girl with a groomed mane of honey blonde hair was levitating some seeds lifting them and dropping them bored out of her mind. Another Ravenclaw sat in the back of the room. Strangely enough, she seemed to be eyeing me. She was a thin girl with a light birthmark taking up a good portion of her cheek. Not to say she wasn't attractive as she did have interesting eyes. Hard to gauge the color of them. I had a feeling her name was Ryan or something but wasn't sure.

I took out my chess board and started playing against the board. I enchanted it a few years back to always be just a little better than me, so I got better.

The Gryffindor girl eyed it wearily a sarcastically quipped, "chess? What a practical skill."

I looked up at her, as did the Ravenclaw boy. I responded, "I agree, being smart on your feet and analytical is of lots of value. All about planning Gryffindor."

"In the real world I'm sure being able to say knight to E4 will save your life," Calista responded cynically.

I wanted to say something back, but she kind of did have a point. How am I going to save civilization by playing chess?

I saw the Ravenclaw boy- Fitz- smirk and look up at me from his book "don't put away your board, Dante. Planners are key to everything. It is bringing the future to the present and controlling it, an asset we are lucky to have being educated here at Hogwarts."

I felt myself smile as I continued playing against myself.

We've been here for an hour.

Finally, a girl walked in. She was a beautiful girl, with warm, wide set eyes, lush cheeks, and feminine curves. Laurel I think her name was. Another Ravenclaw tie graced the nearly empty Herbology room.

She took some rings out of her pocket and they all glowed a warm orange.

"Hello team, I am Laurel and I am your… your um… your leader," She said looking around challengingly

"You're the leader?" Calista asked jumping up. "Why am I not the leader?"

Fitz stood up his bushy eyebrows pushed together in confusion, "Laurel?"

She smiled warmly at Fitz looking relieved he's in the room, "hey Fitzy," she then gave him a look to talk later and turned to Calista pushing her shoulders back, "because you don't trust people. A leader must trust her team or else nothing will ever work."

Calista snorted a reply of annoyance and sat down.

Laurel looked around again, "Can we all go over names? Obviously Fitzy… I mean Fitzgerald Darling of Ravenclaw, Calista… What's your last name?"

"Roux"

"Got it, nice to meet you." Laurel shuffled a little before looking at her in the eyes, "Why do you feel like you are here?"

"I come from a family of idiots who believe that cruelty and discrimination is the way to live." Calista replied simply looking almost sad to be bringing her family humiliation.

I could see Laurel filter looking for the words to say, but instead Fitz spoke softly, "you are redeeming your family name now. You bring them all honor even if they don't know it yet." Calista looked at him gratefully.

Laurel cleared her throat and looked at me, "and you are?"

"I am Dante Sage Williams, 5th year, Slytherin," I replied puffing out my chest trying to mask my obvious house embarrassment by fake machismo.

Fitz rolled his eyes and with a sarcastic tone, "couldn't tell by the tie mate, thanks for clarifying!"

"How old are you, Darling? Couldn't tell since you have the face of a 9-year-old," I replied quickly and probably rudely. Probably shouldn't have said that but oh well…

Fitz smiled opening his mouth to talk when Laurel waved her hands up, "no arguing. We have a job to do." She then turned to the girl in the corner struggling to get her name, "Ryan right? You are in my house, but don't think we've spoken."

"I know who you are Laurel. Once dated Warren Kemp, has very few female friends, a beater on the Quidditch team, doodles in class especially History of Magic and is a complete perfectionist," she replied boredly.

Fitz's face was curling with a curious smirk, Calista looked nervous and Laurel looked like shocked, "you've been paying attention." She managed to reply.

"I have," Ryan responded looking around. "We have a good team here. Dante would lay his life down for a loved one whereas Calista wouldn't. Unfortunately, Dante also would say something stupid and life threatening, but we have Fitz to cover that. Calista can be whomever she needs to be in a situation and adapts like a chameleon, but you can't be anyone but yourself Laurel. We balance each other."

"And what do you offer?" Calista asked.

Fitz smiled, "she knows us better than we know ourselves, I'm sure she knows everyone that well. Ryan is our biggest asset of all."

And like that Ryan smiled in satisfaction and looked utterly pleased to be accepted.

I looked up at Laurel, "so what's the job?"

And she told us.

A/N

dont forget to leave a review on Artemis story. Doesn't have to be long

for this one could you please let me know

1\. Favorite part?

2\. What to work on?

3\. Favorite character other than your own?

4\. If it applies how did I portray your person? What to work on?

5\. And what you think about the team and plot?


	2. The Plan

**A/N hey all. I am posting this a little earlier because I will be out of wifi for a while. This chapter may be a tad confusing but hopefully you guys will get it!**

 **Special thanks to all reviewers. I appreciate the long ones from the owners of Dante, Laurel and Fitz. You all were rewarded**

 **We also have some crossover with a character from the other group (Ciara). Artemis helped me write it to stay in the right voice so now the merger is slowly mentions of Armie.. Sorry it's not a perfect chapter. Time crunch and no wifi**

 **Other than those two we got the 5 plus Warren.**

Dante's POV'

I looked outside the green house. Some second years were tossing a quaffle back and forth. I felt a pang of envy for them. The sun was setting, where I could now see my own reflection in the glass wall. Despite my height I was still rather skinny for my age. Thought I had widened up a little, but looking at myself now made me feel smaller. Not being able to keep food down was probably part of it. My dirty blonde hair looked as it always has been- stubbornly untidy, no matter what I did to it. The eyes staring back were the same grey ones. Always cold, yet they seemed colder. I looked like a smell of my former self. Paled, thinned down and darker. The weight of the mission was hitting me hard, but hitting me harder was my doubt I could contribute what was necessary to get it done.

"So let me get this straight," I began. "You don't understand where Aidan's allegiance stands- I mean his family's allegiance- and we need to find it by using these temperamental truth rings?" I asked holding one in the air for effect. They looked like a simple gold band, except light didn't reflect off it. Laurel winced at my tone.

"I'm glad our leader has everything so planned out," Calista said grumpily as she performed a spell beckoning for her ring without uttering a word. It was impressive magic and no doubt she could do much more. Her worth was obvious.

Fitz leaned back in his chair and looked for Laurel to say something. She seemed to be in deep thought, maybe even second-guessing herself, so he quipped up, "you do not varnish your opinion do you?" Calista looked at him ready to retort, but he was already about to talk again. "We are a team, we were all picked by Potter so let's not be under the delusion that one of our ideas is better than the rest. Laurel is opening this up in a democratic nature to converse our options maturely. Do you have an idea you'd be willing to share, Calista?"

Calista thought for a minute, "well the Aidan I know is smart… ish, handsome and a lady's man."

I leaned forward, "he isn't a lady's man, he is the lady's man. I'm sure he's probably gotten with all of you guys too." Laurel and Ryan shook their head while Calista looked down sheepishly.

Ryan smiled, "what I've noticed is that he wants everyone to know it. He likes being known as a womanizer and isn't afraid to boast. If he were up against an Armie (find last name later) I don't know if he'd win."

"Exactly," I smiled. Laurel sat next to me and looked up at me. A pretty girl with her eyes all on me gave me a boost of confidence, even if I wasn't exactly interested in her.

"His secrets have secrets, he appears to only care about one thing but he's layered," Laurel beamed putting the puzzle pieces together, "You have something in the back of your brain Dante. Tell us"

"Well, as Ryan pointed out- he's cocky. He doesn't like being challenged so he doesn't go for girls that would bother someone like Armie. He wouldn't touch Armie's friends, or girlfriends or whatever because he doesn't want his opposition. If someone were to compete with him he'd have to oblige."

Fitz smiled, "A cup full to the brim with fake confidence."

I continued, "yes. Fake confidence. Fake being the key word. We need to test his competitive nature by putting him up against someone. Someone he wouldn't want to upset."

Laurel patted by arm, "well done! So what we have to figure out is who? Who do we to put him up against? And how do we use this to get answers off him? Obviously, the most important part."

"And difficult," Fitz shrugged as Laurel glared at him dotingly.

A fragile voice spoke up curiously, "Laurel, has Aidan ever gone for you?" Ryan asked.

"I mean he asked me to go get a butterbeer in 3rd year, but not since then," Laurel shrugged self-consciously.

Ryan took a mental note, "and Calista when you and Aidan got together-"

"I never said we got together!" Calista snapped back as Fitz threw his head back for a quick laugh. "Shut up _Fitzy_." She replied mocking Laurel's tone on the nickname.

Fitz smirked, "with all due respect I have my own quilt of lies to sew, it couldn't be more obvious that you have fallen for Aidan's allure."

"Fine. We kissed twice. Once was mistletoe," Calista smiled slightly embarrassed but I think she found it funny too as she shared a smile with Fitz. "Mistletoe doesn't count."

"And the other time?" He asked cocking his head to the side. "Please spare no detail."

Calista flicked her wand and a seed hit Fitz in the forehead, "none of your business."

Fitz rubbed the spot he was hit and chuckled, "I'm going to do some digging. Find out if he is with someone at the moment or after someone. I will talk to you all later." Fitz said jumping up "we have to know the enemy, right? Talk to you during class!"

Ryan shook her head, "you shouldn't. You haven't spoken to us much before."

"Right," Fitz said scratching his head. "Well I wouldn't want to raise any alarms. Then I will talk to you next time we meet." With that he left.

The room felt tenser after Fitz left as we all thought silently.

Ryan nodded at where Fitz was sitting, "Aidan hasn't seriously flirted with Laurel before. Why is that? She is attractive and smart and she fits his type. A once off offer of a date wouldn't be his usual habit. He is relentless and would keep asking until he got a yes."

We all looked over at Laurel. She looked down awkwardly, so I spoke up "Laurel dated Warren. He is friend's with Aidan, why would he go for his friend's girl?"

Ryan shook her head, "He asked you third year, right? Warren and Laurel dated from September to December of this year- fifth year. She wasn't his girl for very long, I'm assuming he chose not to try Laurel because of Fitzgerald."

"Fitz?" Laurel asked appearing genuinely confused.

"Him?" Calista said loudly. "No way would Aidan be intimidated with him!" Laurel shot her a defensive look.

Ryan nodded, "Fitzgerald has respect at this school, people wouldn't want to start something with him if they could avoid it. True, he is not a golden boy like Armie, but golden boys have enemies, think about it: Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore, none were too popular. But everyone liked Fred and George Weasley. Fitzgerald doesn't have enemies. Who would piss off the guy everyone likes?"

Something clicked in my head, "So, Fitz challenges Aidan to a friendly contest and they try and get Laurel."

"Aidan wouldn't touch me now," Laurel said immediately looking at me for an answer. "Not after Warren."

"How about Calista?" I asked. "Unless Ryan you think…"

"No no no," Ryan smiled amused at my idea, "I wouldn't sport a chance. Aidan would laugh at the inkling of me being a sexual partner"

Laurel stood up and paced, "so Fitz just challenges him? How about you, Dante, tell Aidan that Fitz is talking a big game? Then pressure him to approach Fitz. That way Fitz can be in a little control. He can pick the girl they both go for and make arrangements for the bet." She then sat down thinking, "that means Fitzy would have to talk him into agreeing to talk about his family. Aidan can lie if he wants, we have the rings, he just needs to directly ask the question, but not make it obvious he's snooping. This could be dangerous."

Calista stood up, "I don't want to be the bait. Laurel is right," she huffed as if surprised by this, which made Laurel roll her eyes annoyed, "I am not going to put my life on the line. Sorry." With that she left.

"Will Fitz agree?" I asked, "I honestly don't think we could come up with a better way of getting information without doing something illegal."

"No," Ryan and Laurel said at the same time.

"Well," I sighed looking at my hands, "I'll take care of Aidan. Laurel you convince Fitz and Ryan you've got Calista. We got to find out this families allegiance, and through a bet is the best way I can think to get it done."

…

The next day arrived. I watched Fitz and Laurel walk in and sit together at Ravenclaw table. For half a second Fitz made eye contact with me and winked knowingly. Not going to lie it put some wind in my chest. I can do this.

I sat at the table next to Ciara, across from Warren and Aidan.

"Morning," I said rubbing my eyes dramatically. _Come on Dante_ , I said to myself, _don't make it obvious_.

"Morning chap," Aidan beamed, on his second cup of coffee, before turning back to the other two, "So as I was saying. Arlina Cooper is hot, but isn't that good in bed."

"I don't believe you for a second," Warren responded. Warren was always a striking guy. Tall, burly, and handsome. Rumors have spread like wildfire about him lately. He came back after Christmas covered in scars. Some small, but some deep. No one knows what happened to him, and everyone is too afraid to ask, but his once attractive appearance has been tarnished by a wild array of marks covering his entire face and arms.

"I swear," Aidan smiled pushing his fashionable glasses farther up his nose.

This was my shot, "well," everyone looked at me and I felt a prickle in my neck. I started to perspire and knew Ciara was eyeing me suspiciously. "Fitz Darling thinks that you're overvalued."

"Overvalued?" Aidan asked curiously, or nervously, or suspiciously. I couldn't tell.

"He thinks he can get any girl you can," I responded quickly. "At least that's what he said in Potions…" I mumbled the last bit completely loosing my cool. I'm a planner, not someone who does this kind of thing!

Everyone was quiet, waiting to find out what was appropriate to respond.

"Fitzgerald Darling?" Warren demanded angrily.

"That's the one," I said weakly. I don't think anyone blamed me anymore for being quiet.

Warren smashed both his fists into the hard wood table. People's utensils made a merry hop from the force alone, but didn't issue a word as Warren got up and left the Great Hall. His large figure loomed in the distance as he walked, that I hardly realized Aidan was talking to me, "I want to. Dante!" I looked over as Aidan continued, "Tell Fitzgerald Darling, that I'd love to see him try."

…

Laurel's POV

Fitz and I walked out of the Great Hall. We were walking with our heads close, talking in a rapid fire, whispering conversation. It didn't look unusual though as our shoulders always bumped as we walked.

"I never agreed to this Laurel," Fitz said looking at me seriously. I told him during breakfast that we were going to put him directly against Aidan and he almost spit out his sausage. He grabbed my hand and marched me right out of the room back to where we were now- in the middle of the courtyard. We were circulating in deep discussion.

"It's all set up. You just need to do a little flirting and-" I began trying to get a smile from him. Why was he making such a big deal? "You love a little tête-à-tête. It's a perfect opportunity to be able to talk as much as you want." 

"This is putting my name on the line. I do not mind working behind the scenes with my name out of it, but going head to head against a very competitive someone with a potentially very dangerous family isn't staying out of trouble."

"You will have to convince him that it is purely a bet and that you mean no trouble. He won't think anything of it unless you lose your cool- and you wont!" I pleaded grabbing his hand. "Just one kiss and you win. Come on Fitzy, show some courage."

Fitz looked down at our hands as he gripped mine a little firmer- more desperately perhaps-, "Courage and stupidity are closely related, Laurel. "

A moment passed between us, it wasn't comfortable or familiar, but tense. The thought of something happening to Fitz is enough to put poison in my stomach. He stared at me, his eyes- an eerie pale green, my favorite color- looked at me desperately for some compassion. I felt guilt, but knew he could do it. I believed in him more than I feared for him.

I didn't have time to give him an answer before a startling silhouette appeared out of the Great Hall.

The figure marched into the courtyard pointing at Fitz, "You!" Warren yelled. "You mess with my girlfriend- I let it go. But now you're messing with my friends? Not a chance. Take out your wand Darling."

"Warren?" I replied gently walking towards him. He looked ill and exhausted. I immediately wanted to reach for him and ask him what happened to his body in the last month, but he was on a charge.

"Don't touch me Laurel," Warren growled back his eyes fixed on a nervous looking Fitz. "Take out your wand Darling!"

"Listen mate, no disrespect towards you. I never messed with your girlfr-" Fitz said calmly, his voice even and comforting. There always was an ability for him to say what people wanted to hear.

Warren rolled his eyes and laughed humorlessly, "Never messed with my girlfriend? She was just holding your hand and looking into your puke colored eyes. And I heard of this bet you are striking with MY friend. Trying to make her jealous or something? Have you heard of it Laurel? You're supposed friend is challenging my friend to see who can get a poor girl fast enough just for sport."

Laurel looked over at Fitz and they nodded in agreement. Warren knew Fitz. Warren knew there was no way Fitz would be in a womanizing contest- it wasn't his style- unless he had an ulterior motive. To make sure there was no suspicion from Warren, from anyone, he had to go with Warren's theory. That way Warren would be off his back, at least about the validity bet.

"You read me like a worn book," Fitz nodded. "I'm ashamed at my own predictability."

"You're betting to kiss a girl?" I asked playing the part. I turned around and slapped the boyish smirk off Fitz's face. A red handprint spread across his cold skin in the January air. It probably hurt more than usual due to the fact that we were in freezing air. I had always wanted to slap someone- it being Fitz made it all the better. We looked at each other, both resisting the urge to laugh. Instead I marched away dramatically.

I could hear Fitz quip up at Warren, "You lack conviction if you're going to play dirty in the competition for the heart of our fair maiden."

Without looking I knew Warren was rolling his eyes, "do you ever stop talking? And sorry Fitzgerald, it's well deserved payback."

Ryan's POV.

I walked into a corner of the library where I knew I'd find her. Sure enough Calista was nestled in a black leather armchair at the South East corner of the room surrounded by old, dusty books no one would read. She is a social, force of nature. A queen among her Gryffindors, she has no shame flinging profanities and breaking into her melodic bark of a laugh. Calista is wearing an ominous dark- blue sweater that she's drowning in with a paid of baggy, black pajama bottoms. If anyone could start a trend of wearing pajama pants around she could. Her usual boundless energy subsided by her lack of attachment from her emotions.

"May I sit with you?" I ask.

She jumped half out of her chair looking at me bewilded before turning her head everywhere to make sure we don't have company. "You are a little odd Ryan. Not that that is a bad thing, just well… you are."

"I know," I said sitting on the floor up against a bookshelf. I could hear a murmuring from a specific green book as it was on the Wizarding French Revolution and there was a lot of yelling in that time period. "You are a lot different than I thought you'd be."

Calista raised a single eyebrow curiously, "how so?"

"Well," I began staring at my shoes, "I'm not very good with people, but I'm good at reading people. Very good. And I read you to be somewhat of a hurricane. Loud, unrestricted and opinionated. But not stupid. You do tend to say what is on your mind, but within reason."

Calista shrugged and nodded, "I do what I have to. Don't want to be killed. The reason I'm not really as scared as I thought I'd be is because I've been living a lie for years. I've watched my family kiss every ass of every Deatheater and went with it. Now I'm still living a lie, but this time there's a chance of being free from it all. If Harry does what he says he will."

"Then why are you so hesitant to be in this bet. You are the object of fancy for two boys."

Calista looked at me bewilded. I could see her coming up with some attack or defensive mechanism but she just sighed, "it will ruin my reputation."

"What?"

"I know it's stupid. But I was raised to always care about what others thought of me. I don't really trust people, because they might let me down. My parent's are feeble minded and I've had to go along with it. I've made myself somewhat valued at this school and if it gets out I'm just a sorry sucker in a stupid bet between two equally stupid guys… I don't know. It will be embarrassing…" Calista looked down for a minute before looking up at me again sharply, "and don't you dare ever repeat that!'

I put my hand up in surrender, "what's more important? Your reputation or the future of all of our lives?"

With that I left. I did my job.

…

Fitz's POV

I approached Aidan in the torch lit hallway outside Slytherin's common room. He was leaning against the wall talking to Ciara in hushed voices.

I hid behind a statue before I was seen by either and tried listening in. No luck. He leaned confidently against the wall within half a foot of her. A smirk sat on his face as she talked like old friends.

I removed myself from the statue and walked confidently towards the two.

I spread my arms grandly, "Aidan dear friend, if a man, such as yourself, wears a target on his chest sooner or later someone will try and best him. You are too boastful, I had to take a shot at you."

Aidan smiled at me happily reaching out a hand to shake stepping away from Ciara who waited patiently. I took it laughingly as we brought it into one of those awkward one-armed hugs.

He took a step back and eyed me up and down, "You?" Aidan whispered eyeing Fitz. Aidan was about my height, but that was where our similarities ended. He possessed a more toned and wider figure, with blonde hair and a classically handsome face. "I am easily the most bountiful dater in this school. I do admire your nerve Fitz and I have nothing against you as a person- getting the entire class out of our Potion's final examination second year was very impressive, but you have no chance."

"Maybe," I smiled like I knew something he didn't- which technically I did. "But there is something I have that you don't." I then eyed the girl again and walked towards her. I reached my hand out, "my name is Fitz, what's yours?"

"This lovely creature is Ciara Rostova," Aidan said, motioning to the petite girl beside him.

I turned to Aidan and beamed, "I think Ciara can talk for herself."

"Thank you for that flattering introduction." Ciara's voice dripped with sarcasm. She shot a pointed gaze at Aidan, to which he responded with a grin and raised his hands in defense. "I'm Ciara and you're right I can talk for myself," She said to me though her voice wasn't any warmer.

Aidan leaned back against the wall facing Ciara, "as I was saying, there is nothing like quidditch. The majestic feeling of a broom in your hands as you sit on it and feel the wind bounce against your face, the sun beaming down as the warmth fills you up, the drums echo as you enter the pitch. You know if you fly a little over the forest you can see wild hippogriffs. They are truly beautiful." Aidan said dreamily. Ciara- not easily won over- even seemed to be under his spell. Aidan then turned to Fitz, "You're afraid of heights aren't you Fitz?"

"Yeah I'm afraid of heights," Fitz nodded. "But playing quidditch isn't all it's cracked up to be, Ciara. I sit in a chair rather than a broom, and I'd sooner hold a microphone than a quaffle. All that about the thunder of drums, sunlight beating down on your leather getups, and magnificent hippogriffs prancing in the wild? Well drums give me headaches, sunlight cooks me like a roast chicken in those leather outfit and those beautiful Hippogriffs shit everywhere."

Ciara snorted a laugh loudly, Aidan's chest bounced quietly as he bit down on his bottom lip to stifle laughter.

Aidan seemed to be trying to recuperate, but I was on a roll, "and let me tell you something else, if Aidan was in anyway a man he wouldn't describe the feeling of sitting on a broom as- what did you say again- oh majestic. Tolerable, slightly painful and at times excruciating may fit the bill better. That is assuming underneath your tall and strong build you are all there…"

Ciara looked pleased as I figured I might as well do some digging, "And are you Aidan's girlfriend or-"

Aidan started to laugh and attempted to put his arm around Ciara, but she shrugged him away, "no we are not dating nor will we ever. And I probably won't date you either Fitzgerald."

"I never asked you to Ciara Rostova, although the fact that the thought crossed your mind is flattering," Fitz smiled back at her jokingly.

"You're…" she shook her head disbelieving "I'm not even going to respond to you." She looked me over once more before turning and giving Aidan her full attention, "Once you're done with... whatever this is, come find me. We still need to talk." She didn't give me a second glance as she walked past me toward the Slytherin common room.

Aidan watched her go distracted by her hips before turning to me, "you'd think that mocking me is her entire goal in life."

I nodded, "she's cute. And we all need to be mocked from time to time, or else we take ourselves to seriously. So about that bet…"

 **A/N Remember you have to review both mine and Artemis. Hers will be out soon. I would wait but this will be my only chance for a while.**

 **1\. Favorite scene?**

 **2\. favorite character other than your own?**

 **3\. how do you feel your character is being portrayed?**

 **4\. feelings on the plot?**

 **5\. overall review?**

 **Remember that the more in depth reviews are rewarded! Feel free to pm me with any concerns!**


	3. Plan in Action

**A/N hey guys. So Artemis and my final chapters with 2 separate teams is here! This is part 1 and hers is part 2 for continuation of the story.**

 _ **PART 1**_

 **Ryan's POV**

I sat two seats down at the Ravenclaw table from Laurel and Fitz. Laurel looked worriedly at Fitz, hardly touching her food and frequently making eye contact at me. Her warm brown eyes seem tense with undisguised dark circles under them. Fitz- without appearing to care- was stuffing his face per usual. He oscillates with ease between listening to others and delivering quick-witted one-liners back. Fitz frequently breaking into his sheepish grin that spreads across his face and even the hardest person cant help smiling back.

A friend of theirs separating us got up and I intended to take the seat and try and talk to them, when Aidan sat down. He looked at Fitz almost nervous to be on his turf, plus the fact he looked completely exhausted. Why wasn't he sleeping?

"Morning Fitzgerald," Aidan smiled. "Laurel-" he said nodding to her.

Laurel's face whitened before she smiled at him, "hi Aidan."

Fitz eyed Aidan, "you look well rested Aidan." Fitz smiled sarcastically, but I don't think Aidan noticed the mockery. "So ready to start our little game?"

"You name the girl and the prize," Aidan said feigning confidence. "Are you okay with this?" He asked looking at Laurel.

"Not really," she responded. "But I'm curious to see if this one can talk his way into a girl's heart as easy as he does with everything else."

"I was hoping he'd choose you," Aidan smiled at Laurel leaning across the table- he was trying to wig out Fitzgerald.

Fitz smirked, "I want to challenge myself Aidan! Choosing Laurel would give me an advantage."

Aidan started to laugh as Laurel got up and playfully hit the back of Fitz's head, "There would be no competition if I was the object of your affection. You'd both lose."

As Laurel started walking out Aidan called out loudly, "so you're only into men who look like they were mauled by a Grizzly?"

Laurel stopped and then kept walking. I looked over and Fitz's face got angry, "there was no need for that."

"Enough about Laurel," Aidan said waving his hand. "Whose the target?"

For a second Fitz looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it, "her name is Calista. She is a Gryffindor girl. Do you know her? She's cute and feisty."

"I know her. Is she your type?" Aidan asked surprised

I watched as Fitz's face broke into a half smirk. He was about to throw in a one liner. People always walked straight into these and probably wouldn't if they could read him better.

"No Aidan, she's not my type."

Aidan looked confused, "because she's better at magic than you?"

"No, although that is true, but because she's single."

Aidan threw back his head and laughed, "So you _were_ messing with Warren for all those months he was with Laurel? I'm starting to like you Fitz. I think when this bet is over, I'd like to be your friend." Aidan took a piece of toast of Fitz's plate, "but I've been with Calista already. Unfair advantage that I don't need. How about Lizzie in Hufflepuff? She's quiet and pretty, shouldn't be too difficult. And what's the prize?"

Shit. Shit. I couldn't hide the panic on my face. Not Calista?!

Fitz nodded grimly, "alright. Winner gets to ask the other a question, anything they want, and the loser has to answer honestly."

Aidan clapped his hands gleefully, "perfect. Time to figure out you and Laurel once and for all! Let's do it- Hogsmede Saturday. Meet at Three Broomsticks for noon? Loser buys winner a butter beer too! See you later Fitzgerald!"

I jumped up and ran back to Ravenclaw common room. Student's taunted me as I ran, but I needed to talk to Laurel. When I opened the door she beamed a warm smile at me and walked over, "why are you so out of breath? Did it all work out?"

I shook my head still unable to speak from the running.

Her face dropped as worry appeared on her cheeks, "what happened? Is my Fitzy okay?"

"He chose another girl!" I said loudly looking around the common room. No one noticed. "Aidan chose someone else. Lizzie or something, I don't know her!"

Laurel looked up at the ceiling, "okay. Well, I can dress Fitz up a little. Mess up his hair so it's not so pretty boy, maybe there's a potion so he can grow a little stubble. Fitz is a cute guy. Lots of girls are into him. I can do this. We can do this!"

"We can?" I asked skeptically.

Laurel reached over and hugged me, "we have no choice." She stepped back looking at me like a friend, like she actually cared, "ready to go to Potions?"

 **Laurel's POV**

I love Potions on Fridays. If we finish our assignment early we get out of class. Fitz was trying to copy what I was doing the entire time, I didn't stop him but didn't slow down either. I wanted to think a little. Alone. So I finished up, ignored his desperate glances and left.

The hallways were always quiet between classes. The snow outside the window brightened the hallways as light reflected off it. I loved walking outside and feeling the crunch of new snow as your boot steps on it for the first time. As I started ascending out of the dungeons I looked up to see someone coming down at the same time.

It was unavoidable. He saw me and I saw him. We met at the landing, smiling awkwardly and ready to exchange pleasantries. Warren looked normal from a distance; rakish and maybe even dapper. Once you get close enough though it is hard to imagine him as ever being handsome at all.

"Morning Laurel," Warren smiled warmly. "I thought you had class right now…"

"Potions," we said at the same time as I returned his smile.

"How is everything going?" He asked. "You have a big game coming up in Quidditch right? Best chaser in the school!" He always was sweet with me. Never the gruff guy everyone else saw.

I smiled down at the floor trying to avoid staring at the scars that covered his body, "I wish, but yeah we're playing Gryffindor. Shouldn't be too bad."

"Yeah that Armie guy is overrated on a broom," Warren nodded and a silence passed between us, I couldn't decide if it was awkward or not, until he spoke again, "listen I'm really sorry about exploding at Fitz the other day. I should have handled it more sensitively."

Right… he believed us, which meant I had to go with the stupid lie, "yeah, well Fitz is full of surprises."

"He is, I guess I just got a little jealous," Warren admitted. It was weird hearing him talk like this. Walls down and vulnerable.

"There's no need, Fitz just had a little crush I guess. He'll get over it," I responded already picking apart every word that came out of my mouth

"So you guys are okay?" He asked looking like he hoped that we weren't.

"Of course," I smiled looking down, "He's my –" And then I faltered.

"Best friend" Warren completed my sentence watching my face closely.

"Yeah," I nodded looking up at him and smiling confidently, "he's my best friend." The word didn't feel right but I was going to go with it. I had too.

"That's what I thought," Warren nodded.

A slightly awkward silence passed between us as once again I stared at the scars, "you seem different. More calmed down and at peace."

Warren nodded smiling, "I am. I turned at the full moon. It was horrible, but I did it."

"You turned?" I asked surprised and very curious. "Is that why you have all the scars?"

Warren laughed, "you know you're the first person who actually asked me about them? To answer your question: yes. I didn't have the potion last month during our Christmas Break and I went really far away from people and turned. It kind of felt real. It was such an uncontrollable experience that everything else in my life feels so much more mellowed and… I guess controllable."

"That makes sense," I smiled. "Kind of"

"Listen, you were right to break up with me. I didn't trust you and when I did tell you it was merely just to keep you. It wasn't fair of me to drop a bomb like that as you were trying to break up," Warren said seriously stepping closer to me. "I just didn't want to lose you"

"If you had told me before," I said avoiding his gaze. It is sometimes very hard to talk to him, "before it drove a huge wedge between us. I get that it made you angry and confused and you felt alone, and I know me breaking up with you didn't help but you have to tell me these things- the good and the bad. Not some last resort to keep me!"

"You're right," he said picking up my hand and training his eyes intensely on mine. "I'm sorry. Laurel- _look at me_ \- I need to have you in my life. I know I hurt you and I know you might not be ready to have me in your life romantically again. But I want to be with you again. As a friend or study buddy or whatever" I let out a burst of laughter. It's funny seeing the scariest looking guy in the school say 'study buddy', "I'm serious."

"I know you are," I smiled up at him. "And I'd like that. How about we take a walk or something next week?"

"Yeah," he smiled happily. His scars suddenly not looking as scary, "I'd like that. I'd really like that."

…

 **A DAY LATER**

…

 **Calista's POV**

Was I surprised? No. Aidan was never a valiant, brave soul. He was a coward. Was I insulted? Absolutely.

Laurel told me subtly about him switching up the plan and I couldn't help but be annoyed as I stormed into my common room.

I'm glad no one on my team was in Gryffindor. It gave me another place, another life. Here I was popular. I was the seeker. I was funny and well liked and beautiful. Not someone trying to derail society and cause a well-deserved rebellion that a few years ago my entire house supported. Now the Lions of Gryffindor cowered under the looming darkness. It's funny how everyone here is supposed to be brave but instead resemble cowards.

I looked around at my classmates. My housemates. My family. They all sat enveloped by the security of being a supporter of the Dark Lord.

It infuriated me and what once was a comfort boiled by blood as I turned to leave.

I walked out of the Fat Lady's portrait to bang right into one of the four people in the castle I did not want to see: Dante Sage Williams.

He seemed chipper now that his part of the plan was over. He had this unfettered smile across his face- full of sunshine and rainbows. Maybe I should feel like that too now that my part in the plan is nonexistent.

When he saw me his face started to drop, "what's wrong?"

I gave him a look, "you're not supposed to know me." Some Gryffindors walked by so I loudly said, "who the hell are you?"

Dante smiled sarcastically, "I'm Dante and who are you?"

I watched them walk away and started going up the stairs, he followed me a step behind, "what do you want Dante?"

"Just wanted to make sure you knew about the changes in the plan…"

"Yeah I know," I rolled my eyes. "Now I'm officially useless. Potter chose everyone for a reason, but now I am literally the weak link."

"I wouldn't say that," Dante said nicely. "If anything, your time hasn't come yet. To be honest, you probably know Aidan better than I do."

I smiled, "yeah I guess. I know that he is pretty much blind without those glasses and he is very very unfit person. Like he looks strong, but all that smoking makes him not able to run even a mile!"

Dante laughed, "He does like his smoke. What else you got?"

"Well," I said thinking. "He has this room… In the castle... It's under some staircase off to the right before the kitchen. It's small, but that's where he brings girls. He told me that no one in Slytherin knows and he only has brought a few people there. I believe him too cause with the amount of girls he's been with the room would be well known by now."

Dante stopped, "he has a secret room? Let's go check it out!"

"We have to leave for Hogsmede in 20 minutes," I rolled my eyes.

"So later then?"

"Sure. Whatever you want Dante."

With that I turned back into my common room. Is it that hard to get some peace and quiet?

 **Dante's POV**

I sat at Aidan's table eagerly in the Three Broomstick as they all warmed him up with jokes and confidence boosts. The whole bar glowed with excitement, well it felt like that at least. Someone challenged Aidan Leonhardt. It was the buzz of a Quidditch game… well almost.

I snuck a peek at Laurel and Fitz- also surrounded by their house, but Laurel was doting on Fitz. Fixing his hair, straightening his tie and coaching him nervously.

Finally, the Hufflepuffs arrived. The bar went quiet as Lizzie and her friends sat at a table by the fire.

Fitz and Aidan nodded at each other and both approached her. I saw Laurel move to the bar, as I sat next to her.

Aidan was delivering line after line, as Fitz watched not too far away.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Laurel looking at her while she bit her thumbnail.

"Yes," she sighed. "If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself."

We both listened in.

Aidan was sitting next to Lizzie in the booth, "so Ms. McCalestar, don't think I'm too forward but I had to note that you could cut glass with those cheekbones. Honestly you have the most beautiful face in Hogwarts. Maybe even most beautiful face I have ever seen."

Lizzie smiled politely, "thank you." She responded looking around uncomfortable that the entire bar was watching her not knowing why.

"Listen, I know I have a reputation," Aidan said. This was his sensitive guy routine. Probably his best, "but I have noticed you for a while now and haven't had the courage to talk to you. Would you want a drink or something?"

Lizzie giggled, "weird because I've seen you notice a lot of people. Like my friend Samantha two weeks ago."

Aidan recovered quickly, "I was trying to get close to you. I got distracted, I'm sorry. But I'm on course now. You know how beautiful you are I hope. I mean everyone else does and I-"

Fitz then slid into the booth and spoke loud enough that everyone could hear but not loud enough to make it obvious, "I'm sorry. If being in this bar means I have to hear this horrible flirting for the next few hours, I'd rather spend my time wiping Rubeus Hagrid's ass."

The bar erupted in laughter. Lizzie looked over at Fitz as he lowered his head to hers and spoke quietly.

I couldn't hear most of it, and I know Fitz was adamant about not lying to the girl. I eventually heard, "listen I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to kiss you, because I do. You are an absolutely stunning girl, I really mean that. I just don't want to seem over ambitious since this is the first time we're meeting. I want to know you a little better, but at the same time my brain is telling me to go for it- what do you think?"

And with that Lizzie leaned over and kissed him.

Laurel turned away, "I'm just gonna… I'll um… I'll meet you outside or something." She walked out looking perplexed. Warren watched her from the corner table.

A few minutes later Fitz and Aidan met by the bar. Just the two of them… and me.

Aidan looked pissed off, but more than that embarrassed. Fitz beat him fair and square, not even a girl was put up to it.

"Fitz this is Dante, Dante this is Fitz," Aidan introduced us meekly.

Fitz smiled reaching out a hand, "nice to meet you mate."

"Pleasure," I grinned back. "Well done with the contest."

"Oh I got a little lucky," Fitz nodded back. "I know I have nothing on the one and only Aidan Leonhardt. Even a blind squirrel gets a nut sometimes right?"

"That's true," Aidan perked up a little, "you're not a bad guy Darling. Now what is your question?"

"Well," Fitz began looking like he was thinking, "I was going to ask you who was your best hookup ever, until I heard a rumor between classes. I was walking and I heard someone say that your family isn't loyal to our Dark Lord. Is that true?"

Aidan looked flabbergasted, "Are you mad? Of course they are. Biggest supporters he has, my father is big in the ministry.."

Aidan kept talking but Fitz and I were caught up with the burning sensation of the ring we wore. The truth rings given to us by Harry Potter. Aidan was lying obviously, but it was scorching us so excruciatingly that we couldn't pay attention. Fitz tore his off his finger as it fell somewhere on the dirty crowded floor and I managed to drop mine in my drink.

Eventually, Fitz left and it was just me and Aidan, "I want to talk to you tonight Dante."

 **Fitz's POV**

I walked out of the Three Broomsticks feeling odd. Lively yet weighted down. Like I knew I was supposed to float but had an anchor on my ankle.

I saw Laurel ahead of me unspooling her bun and throwing her curls over her shoulder. She looked so different than the typical British with their pallor. Though a reserve prevails in her demeanor, there seems to always be a threat of giddiness muted by a natural air of gravity. Not around me though.

She heard the snow crunching under my boots as she turned giving me an unrecognizable smile, "how was it?"

I just shrugged and walked towards her. Unexpectedly she took a step towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist as she nuzzled her head into my chest. I put an arm back around her and stroked her hair, confused but not unhappy. She spoke- her English accent unclear as her voice sounded lower than usual, "Thank you Fitzy."

I nodded noticing people around us, the cold starting to sting my bare ears, "want to go get some tea?"

She nodded as we walked towards Madame Puddifot's Tea Shop. We were given a corner table, not squished between two nauseating couples- which I was thankful for.

"Don't you hate it here?" She asked leaning on her golden arms with a big smirk, "It's very girly."

I laughed at the frill and delicate pottery that lined the walls, "to be honest not really. It is a cornucopia of old antiques and memories. Most of them fond memories. It's kind of funny to think most of our parent's or friend's parents or whatever once went on a date in here."

"I never thought of that," Laurel shrugged ordering two Ginger Twist teas, "So I talked to Warren…"

"How is the Luney?" I smirked trying to sound casual about it. Instead my stomach rolled as she rolled her eyes, "get it? Lunar like the moon cause he's infected with Lycanthropy and Looney because he's batshit crazy"

"You make it sound so grim and ugly and he's not crazy, just a little jealous"

"It is. He's a beast now. A monster," I replied. I didn't really believe that. Laurel knew it too, but I didn't like him around her. She didn't fight me on it because we both knew I already took it back, "and we both know that there was no need for jealousy of that degree."

"He wants to be friends," she sighed as the waitress came back with our tea.

"And you said yes of course," I yearned.

"Are you upset with me?" She asked questioningly. "I was trying to protect you."

"The best lies are flavored with a little truth, you obviously miss him and that's okay. I don't think he is good for you but it's your business. I will never tell you what to do," I said eyeing the other table around us as Laurel stirred her tea absentmindedly.

"You tell everyone else what to do," she teased back taking a sip. "This is lovely. Take a sip!"

I noticed the table next to us got delicious looking chocolate cookies, "why didn't we get biscuits?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"If you want a biscuit just ask for one," Laurel said rolling her eyes sipping her tea.

"Never ask for what ought to be offered," I said without thinking.

She met my eye contact and laughed, "Didn't you say just two moments ago ' _I will never tell you what to do_ '?"

"Can't help it. I have abundant wisdom that I don't use, so I may as well share."

"True, you don't really take your own advice, do you?" she stirred her drink again. "If you could advise yourself to do anything right now what would it be?"

"Take more chances."

"Meaning?"

"I don't know. Be more adventurous and fearless. Even though I would probably counter my own advice with pointing out that fear is just wisdom in the face of danger, which is a good thing and will protect someone from serious harm. So really I wouldn't go very far following my own advice. I'd probably get myself into quite a pickle."

"Speaking of…"

"Pickles?"

"No, I mean…" she looked down at the water in her cup swirling from all the stirring, "how was the kiss?"

"Not bad," I replied quickly. Too quickly. "I mean it was good, but I guess she suffered in comparison."

"To who?" Laurel said looking up confused or agitated or nosey or maybe envious. I don't know but she spoke again, "how many girls have you kissed?"

"Not many," I replied. Before I could control the impulse to take my own advice I said it, "I guess it suffered to what I imagine a kiss from you would feel like"

Pause.

Pause.

She held an expressionless look at the table.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three.

I couldn't think of what to say and I guess she couldn't either.

In a low almost inaudible voice she uttered, "How often do you imagine that?"

I wanted to say a quick one liner and get out of it. I could think of them, but if I said it I would be a coward. I am no Gryffindor, but I'm also not a weakling, "Everyday. All the time."

Laurel looked at me and her face softened. She reached across the table and took mine in hers. As she was about to speak, Dante opened the door.

"There you guys are!" he beamed sitting across perpendicular to us. Laurel's hand disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, and went back under the table. I tried reading her face, but she wore a mask. Was it a pity handhold? Or did she feel the same way? Was she going to let me down? Damn it!

Instead I turned to Dante- annoyed, but couldn't hold that against him. He looked more handsome recently than I had seen him before. His skin glowing more and his hair brighter. He still had the angular features of his face, but it looked fuller, almost healthier. "Aidan went ballistic after you left. Drinking loads and making out with every girl he could! He found your ring though and it burned his hand it was so hot! Don't think he knew anything about who it belonged to though."

"You left the ring?" Laurel turned at me angrily. "Are you stupid?"

"It burned my hand and I dropped it!" I responded defensively. "I just left it on the ground instead of crawling around. That would only draw attention to it! Also if he is with Potter than what's the big deal?"

"You left clear evidence-" She threw back

"Please drop it!"

"Like you did the ring?" She shot back. Clever girl.

Dante waved his hands between us, "guys it's fine. We now know that his family is with Potter. How good is that?"

Laurel, still frustrated with me, turned her anger then at Dante. She sarcastically said, "Oh please say it louder in a public place, I want everyone and their mother to know what we are doing!"

Dante ignored her and turned to me patting me on the back, "he wants to talk to me later. Should I tell him I'm also with Potter?"

Laurel and I looked at each other. Both of us ready to argue, but didn't know the answer. Laurel- finally composed- smiled at Dante apologetically, "I'll write to our friend with the glasses now and see what he says back. Well done Dante, we couldn't have done it without you."

Dante smiled and ordered a tea. I felt like a balloon was blown up inside of me and I really needed to talk to Laurel alone before it burst and drove me crazy, but I guess now is not the time.

 **Dante's POV**

We had a nice tea, a little awkward, but that makes sense. I only know the two of them from the mission, and now that it's over of course it ought to be a little awkward.

After, I sloshed through the snow back to the Three Broomsticks. When I walked in Aidan nodded towards the back door.

We started walking towards the Shrieking Shack.

Finally Aidan broke the silence, "I always considered you a close friend Dante. Someone I could trust and rely on. Your uncle is a close family friend and your brother's loyalty during the war always made you an ally- more than that a brother."

I patted him on the back feeling a little guilty, "of course Aidan."

Aidan twirled around quickly- faster than I knew he was able to and put his wand under my chin- "then why are you trying to fuck me over?"

"What?"

"Fitzgerald Darling. It's funny cause you have never talked to him before but suddenly overhear him bragging then tell me. Then after he kissed the Hufflepuff Whore you and him acted like you were best of friends."

"You introduced us Aidan!" I jumped out nervous.

"You are not a good liar Dante. Believe me. I knew something was up!" He spat at me reaching inside my cloak and removing my wand. "And then you ask about my family?! You actually looked curious! I mean sure- he was curious. His family is not one of Death Eaters! Darling probably wants to know how the other half lives, but you? You seemed more interested than him!"

"I was just… curious about the rumors!"

"There are no rumors! I make up half the rumors in this school and hear the other half. You are lying to me Dante!" Aidan yelled. I hoped someone would hear but no one did- no one would. We were too far away.

"Aidan I swear- I am on your side. Always have been!" I begged. I wanted to tell him I knew he was a good guy. I knew he was with Potter and so was I. But I couldn't let down Laurel.

"Stop lying! Your eyes get so big when you lie and your hand twitches. I know you Dante. We are like brothers!" Aidan spat at me angrily looking around. We heard someone coming. Aidan had no more than 30 seconds. " _Petrificus Totalus!"_

I felt my body go numb as I fell backwards into the snow. I couldn't move as my mind raced. Suddenly a cloak of some sort fell over me. I heard Aidan say one thing; "I'll be back in an hour to bring you back to the castle." He then laughed, "don't go anywhere!"

I couldn't move if I wanted, but I could see him drop a ring into the snow next to me. Fitz's ring.

 **A/N  
Hi all. So now that the two individual group missions are over we are ready to join as one. It has been really cool working with Artemis. We have been involved in each other's syocs and it's been awesome to join together and really have someone to make a story with.**

So now that things are clearing up Potter will be talking to them again (Laurel and Armie) about the main mission!

From this chapter:  
1\. Favorite scene?  
am I (or Artemis) doing with your person?  
3\. Plot thoughts?  
4\. Thoughts on this team dynamics and what to work on?

For future chapters (this might change after you read hers since ours are chronological)  
1\. What are your shipping hearts?  
2\. scenes you'd like to see that maybe aren't too plot driven? (examples: learning patronus? or Quidditch match? A dance or whatever? Boggarts?)  
3\. Would you like the teams to remain divided with two seperate missions with one common purpose or just one big mission?  
4\. Would you like the dynamics to change? Add people to the teams? subtract? New leaders? bla bla bla


End file.
